


Fluffy

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Naoya Toudou is a furry the fic, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “We don’t have to hurt each other, though! There’s, for example… Mot and that Wolvaan spell…” The glint in his eyes told Reiji he’d been thinking about this for quite a while. “That’s something you use on yourself and your friends, right?”





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why this idea came to mind, but it's been a while since I've written just P1, so :,) here u go tag, im sorry

“I wonder if we can use our Personas for, y’know… non-battle related reasons.” When Naoya spoke, Reiji found himself frowning, brow furrowed.

“There’d be no reason to use them outside of battle, Naoya.” He thought if anyone would know that, it would be Naoya.

“Well, sure, but it could be interesting to test out.”

“And hurt each other?”

“We don’t have to hurt each other, though! There’s, for example… Mot and that Wolvaan spell…” The glint in his eyes told Reiji he’d been thinking about this for quite a while. “That’s something you use on yourself and your friends, right?”

“I dunno if it would work outside of battle…” Reiji looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “And if it did, I dunno if it would wear off…”

“You can cast it again and it’ll come off, right?” Naoya tilted his head to the side and smiled.

Reiji sighed, shaking his head. “I guess so… You’re not gonna drop it until I do it, huh?”

Naoya just nodded.

Reiji realized then that he didn’t have the patience to win this. Naoya could do this all day, if he really wanted to see, after all… So, upon making sure his mother wouldn’t walk in on it, he summoned Mot and cast the spell on himself.

Looking down, his hands were now furry and had sharp claws coming off of them… Looked like it had worked. “You happy now, Nao--”

“Man, you’re always so… Fluffy when you’re like this.” Naoya’s eyes were sparkling. “Just between me and you? I always wanted to reach out a hand and touch it when you used Wolvaan while we were fighting…”

Ah, now things were clicking into place for Reiji. “...Did you ask me to do this so you could touch the fur now?”

“Yes… If you don’t mind.” He said this, but Reiji could see the way his hand was hovering.

“You can touch it… once.” After that, it was back to normal--

His thought process was cut off when Naoya latched onto him, rubbing his face against the fur on his chest. “Soooo soft… Reiji your fur is amazing…”

He had half a mind to push him off, tell him that was enough and that they should never speak of this again... But it was also kinda nice…? In a way, at least, so he left Naoya to it for a few moments.

“Never again, Naoya.”

“Mmhmm…”


End file.
